


Tra sempre e mai (parentesi)

by blackjessamine



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Da qualche parte in Italia a metà degli anni Ottanta si aprono parentesi.Si rubano istanti, si ritaglia un'estate a vite che sembrano scorrere su rette impercettibilmente divergenti.Si cancellano confini e si disegnano destini, perché la vita non è un compito di geometria.Da qualche parte in Italia a metà degli anni Ottanta si chiudono parentesi.[Homer Landmann (OC)/Ole Nissen (OC) – Semi-CMBYN!AU]





	1. Chapter 1

** _Capitolo 1_ **

  
  


_“Zwischen Immer und Nie,_  
_per te in silenzio, da qualche parte in Italia a metà degli anni Ottanta”_  
Aciman, "Chiamami col tuo nome"

  
  


"Ma mi stai ascoltando?"

Homer getta uno sguardo distratto a Eloise, registrando appena la sua espressione irritata e diffidente. C'è una nota stonata in quella diffidenza, quasi che lei abbia paura che assieme all'attenzione di Homer possa perdere qualcos'altro, qualcosa di importante – qualcosa che forse Homer dovrebbe afferrare, se solo gliene importasse qualcosa.

"Ma sì, ma sì, certo che ti ascolto!"

Homer accompagna quelle parole con un sorriso ampio, il suo  _sorriso delle grandi occasioni_ , come lo chiama sua mamma. Be', più o meno. Il  _sorriso delle grandi occasioni_ di solito gli sale alle labbra in maniera del tutto spontanea, e nel farlo gli scalda il petto e il viso in un modo che non saprebbe spiegare, ma che ha sempre associato alla sensazione del sole sulla pelle nei pomeriggi d'estate. E, soprattutto,  _il sorriso delle grandi occasioni_ è qualcosa che lui non sa affatto controllare: arriva, lo riscalda, attira la benevolenza di chi gli stava attorno e lo lascia con la confusa sensazione di avere appena illuso gli altri, di aver messo in scena una specie trucco di magia capace di far sembrare spettacolare un gesto che in realtà non nasconde altro che una sostanza ben ordinaria.

A giudicare dall'addolcirsi dell'espressione di Eloise, comunque, anche quel  _sorriso delle occasioni così così_ non deve essere stato poi così male. Del resto, fare addolcire l'espressione sul viso di Eloise è sempre stato piuttosto facile, per Homer, anche quando non ci si impegna affatto.

"Oh, bene. Comunque, per farla breve Ilaria lo ha raccontato a Tecla, ma si dà il caso che io sappia per certo che sia solo una balla, perché…"

Farla tacere, be', quella è tutta un’altra faccenda.

Homer cerca di rubare con discrezione un'occhiata all'orologio, smettendo all'istante di ascoltare Eloise. Insomma, si dà il caso che  _lui_ sappia per certo che alla ragazza non importi davvero comunicargli un qualcosa, ma solo fargli sapere che  _lei_ resta sempre e comunque la più affidabile fonte di informazioni di tutta B., e probabilmente creare un clima propizio al pettegolezzo, sperando di cavargli di bocca qualche racconto su che cosa abbia combinato durante l’anno appena trascorso e su quali siano i suoi piani per l’estate che si appresta a cominciare. E in qualsiasi altro momento Homer si farebbe coinvolgere volentieri – non tanto dai pettegolezzi sugli altri, ma raccontare di sé gli è sempre piaciuto, e i suoi piani per l’estate appena cominciata gli salgono così spesso alle labbra che trattenersi in questo momento è quasi impossibile – tuttavia, nonostante le sue rassicurazioni, la sua mente è tutta concentrata altrove, concentrata a seguire il lento tragitto dell’auto di sua madre che, probabilmente, in quel preciso momento deve essere impegnata nello sfiancante tentativo di districarsi dal traffico che circonda l’aeroporto.

È un atteggiamento sciocco, forse, ma Homer si è sempre divertito a immaginare lo scorrere delle giornate delle persone a cui vuole bene, quando loro sono lontane. Lo faceva con i suoi genitori, quando era a scuola, immaginando gli odori familiari del tavolo della colazione e il ritmo vivace della conversazione; lo faceva immaginando la cenere di sigaretta che si accumula nel posacenere sulla scrivania dello studio di suo padre, e immaginando gli occhi accesi dall’entusiasmo febbrile di sua madre, quando perde la misura del tempo per lavorare ad un nuovo progetto. E ora lo fa, inevitabilmente, anche con Ole: è quasi un atteggiamento inconscio, un costante tornare a paragonare la propria giornata alla sua – lontana – e a domandarsi cosa stia facendo e pensando, appuntandosi mentalmente le cose che gli direbbe se fossero insieme, e immaginando con facilità risposte e reazioni. Oggi, più che mai, si è ritrovato a seguire un percorso immaginario, fatto del cielo opprimente di Brighton, di valigie trasportate in tutta fretta in aeroporto e di sguardi spaesati mentre cerca la figura di sua madre. Ole conosce già i suoi genitori, li ha incontrati in un pomeriggio gelido durante le scorse vacanze di Natale, ma non ha mai trascorso del tempo da solo con Cecilia Landmann: Homer non sa se essere più preoccupato per il fiume di parole e domande inopportune con cui la donna cercherà di demolire – o almeno  _coprire –_ il suo silenzio imbarazzato, o se essere più divertito dalla situazione. In una diversa occasione, Homer si sentirebbe in colpa per aver costretto il suo riservato amico a chiudersi in un’auto arroventata con una semi-sconosciuta dai modi di fare sin troppo esuberanti, ma la voce di suo padre che gli ricorda quanto lui abbia preso  _proprio tutto dalla mamma_ basta a rassicurarlo: se Ole va d’accordo con Homer, andrà d’accordo anche con sua madre. 

“Lo vedi che non mi stai ascoltando proprio per niente?”  
L’ombra scura che è calata sul viso di Eloise suggerisce a Homer che questa volta non basterebbe nemmeno _il sorriso delle occasioni importantissime_ per cavarsi tirarsi fuori da questo sgradevole pasticcio.

Insomma, è decisamente difficile aspettare l’arrivo di qualcuno, immaginare con dovizia di particolari l’espressione a metà tra il divertito e il terrorizzato che Ole farà vedendo il cartello di benvenuto che Cecilia Landmann gli avrà preparato – perché Homer  _è certo_ che sua madre abbia preparato un simile cartello, e che lo abbia reso quanto più colorato e inopportuno possibile. È  _dannatamente_ difficile farlo, soprattutto quando l’aria quieta della stanza è invasa dall’inarrestabile chiacchiericcio di Eloise Pearson.

  
La ragazza si lascia cadere sul letto di Homer, arrotolandosi distrattamente una ciocca di capelli castani attorno al dito indice. Homer non definirebbe mai lui ed Eloise _amici:_ i genitori della ragazza possiedono una casa poco fuori da B. dove trascorrono la maggior parte delle proprie vacanze, e così Eloise e Homer si conoscono sin da quando erano bambini. Ma conoscersi, rivedersi ogni due o tre anni e ritrovarsi a condividere le avventure estive assieme al resto dei ragazzi della zona non equivale ad essere amici, soprattutto perché il loro rapporto ha sempre avuto un senso soltanto all’interno delle dinamiche di gruppo. E Homer, nonostante tutto, non si è mai sentito completamente parte di quel gruppo. Non perché non sia benvoluto, o perché non si senta a suo agio con gli altri: sa, anzi, con una naturalezza che qualcuno definirebbe arrogante, che quando fa la sua comparsa riesce a trasformarsi nel perno attorno a cui ruota l'intera compagnia. Quando i Landmann tornano a B., la loro villa diventa un po’ la casa di tutti: le porte sempre aperte, ragazzi e adulti non fanno altro che gravitare mollemente attorno a quella brillante famiglia. I ragazzi apprezzano la compagnia di Homer, lo cercano spesso, e quando lui è presente gli si raccolgono attorno, mescolando curiosità e ammirazione per la sua vita che sembra una continua avventura. E Homer ci va d'accordo: chiacchiera volentieri con tutti, racconta aneddoti tratti dai viaggi fatti con la sua famiglia, arricchisce le conversazioni con proposte brillanti e si unisce volentieri a una nuotata o a una partita a tennis, _eppure._ Eppure, sente di essere un pendolo costante che oscilla fra la voglia di stare in loro compagnia e la consapevolezza che, nonostante tutto, lui non fa veramente parte del gruppo. È un ospite – gradito e sempre benvenuto, di questo è certo – ma non appartiene davvero a loro. A che cosa appartenga, se lo comanda spesso: _al mondo intero,_ si risponde qualche volta, ma è sempre più convinto che quella risposta non sia sufficiente. Ed è una verità che non vuole osservare da vicino, perché se neanche il mondo intero è sufficiente, allora anche farsi domande smette di avere un senso.

Homer non ricorda come Eloise si sia introdotta nella sua stanza: la ragazza è arrivata assieme al caldo opprimente del primo pomeriggio, comparendo sulla soglia della sala da pranzo assieme al caffè e alla quiete sonnolenta e appiccicosa che segue i pasti in quelle infinite giornate estive. Ha occupato con naturalezza la sedia che normalmente occuperebbe la signora Landmann e ha rifiutato con un gesto sin troppo vivace la tazza di caffè che il signor Landmann le ha offerto, ha cominciato a chiacchierare e Homer ha l'impressione che non abbia mai smesso. Spesso le chiacchiere ininterrotte e talvolta inopportune della ragazza lo hanno divertito, facendogli trascorrere intere serate a guardare le sue mani disegnare ampi cenni nell'aria, mentre la sua coda di cavallo veniva sballottata in ogni direzione seguendo l'impeto delle sue parole. Oggi, però, tutto quel parlare di sciocchezze non fa altro che alimentare il vago sentore di nervosismo che lo accompagna sin da quando quella mattina ha aperto gli occhi: e se prima il suo era stato un nervosismo eccitato, Eloise sta riuscendo nell’intento di trasformare l’eccitazione in irritazione, insistendo nel parlare di nulla e distraendolo dal suo proposito di dedicare la giornata all’attesa.

“Ma quindi vuoi davvero passare tutto il giorno chiuso qui dentro?”  
Homer scuote le spalle, liquidando con un gesto vago la domanda di Eloise. Non ha voglia di allontanarsi da casa, quello no, ma non vuole neanche restarsene chiuso in camera sua tutto il giorno. Se fosse da solo, probabilmente trascorrerebbe il pomeriggio sdraiato nell’erba, cercando di leggere all’ombra degli alberi. Forse farebbe una passeggiata, o magari riuscirebbe a convincere suo padre a lasciare i suoi libri e affrontare una partita a Scarabeo con le regole _à la Landmann: qualsiasi insieme di lettere è valido, purché se ne dia una definizione abbastanza fantasiosa e convincente._

E invece è costretto in casa con Eloise, intento a fingere di ascoltarla cercando di ricordare come lei lo abbia stordito al punto da convincerlo a farle strada verso la sua camera.

È strano, e forse anche un po' insensato, ma se casa Landmann non chiude mai le porte a nessuno, e non serve alcun invito perché la gente decida di sollevare il fermo del cancelletto nel giardino sul retro, la camera di Homer è un'altra cosa. Homer non è attaccato agli oggetti o ai luoghi – non lo puoi essere, non quando sei figlio di uno studioso brillante e di un'artista piena di talento, non quando la tua è una vita liquida, fatta di valigie sempre pronte per essere riempite e semestri da trascorrere in un angolo di mondo nuovo. 

Quella stanza, però, è sempre stata un'altra cosa. Quella casa, che era appartenuta a un prozio di sua madre, rappresenta un miraggio per la sua famiglia: una tradizione all'interno di una vita che sembra avere spazio solo per le sorprese e per le novità, il luogo in cui è possibile fermarsi e respirare, godendosi del tempo insieme. I Landmann non sono come la maggior parte dei proprietari delle ville disseminate nella campagna attorno a B., famiglie che vivono altrove – molte a Roma, qualcuna a Milano, qualcun'altra all'estero – sempre pronte a tornare nella casa al mare con regolarità, durante ogni vacanza abbastanza lunga per consentire il viaggio. I loro ritorni a B. sono del tutto irregolari, frutto delle fortunate coincidenze che fanno convergere le esigenze di tutti e tre. Quando Homer era più piccolo era più facile, perché poteva permettersi di perdere qualche settimana della scuola che stava frequentando al momento per seguire i genitori in quelle vacanze improvvisate a metà dell'anno. Suo padre ha sempre trovato che la villa immersa nel verde e a pochi passi dal mare fosse il luogo perfetto per  _dare forma ai suoi lavori,_ come definisce lui la fase di scrittura di un saggio che segue la raccolta matta e disperata di appunti e materiale. Sua madre invece ha sempre preferito recarvisi a mente sgombra, quando ha appena portato a termine un progetto importante,  _per svuotare un po' la mente_ , dice, salvo poi trovare proprio nei ritmi morbidi di quella casa le energie per gettare le basi di un progetto ancor più totalizzante. 

"Andiamo a prendere un gelato?"

"Adesso? In paese?"

"Sì, adesso. Pedalo io, se tu non hai voglia ".

Quelle parole gli scivolano dalle labbra prima che Homer abbia il tempo di pensarci. Non ha  _davvero_ voglia di un gelato, men che meno se per raggiungere il gelato deve pedalare in salita e sotto il sole con Eloise appollaiata sulle spalle, ma per un istante quella gli è sembrata un'ottima soluzione per risolvere il problema della presenza di Eloise nella sua stanza: non ha nulla da nascondere, ma vive comunque quella presenza come una fastidiosa intrusione. Guarda il quadro familiare che era quella stanzetta – pareti color crema e disegni appuntati al muro, l'armadio con l'anta difettosa, la scrivania di legno scuro dove ha spesso fatto i compiti – e lei spicca come lo strappo in una fotografia. È poco familiare, una presenza estranea che attira l'attenzione e risulta, inevitabilmente,  _sbagliata._

“Tu sei matto, a quest'ora fa troppo caldo!”  
“Ma appunto, il gelato serve per quello, no?”  
Eloise sbuffa, si alza dal letto e va a sistemarsi accanto a Homer, vicino alla finestra.

“Perché non ci andiamo stasera, a prendere il gelato?”  
“Stasera no. Cioè, non lo so, ma aspettiamo ospiti, e non credo che abbiano voglia di uscire”.

Gli occhi di Eloise si allargano appena, e Homer vi riconosce la luce che li anima ogni volta che la ragazza incontra un argomento che suscita la sua curiosità. 

“Ah, giusto, l’ospite dell’anno!”  
A Homer pare di avvertire una leggera vena di sarcasmo sotto quell’esclamazione, ma decide di non darvi peso. Non è una vera e propria tradizione, ma è accaduto piuttosto spesso che, quando le vacanze estive sono andate a coincidere con l’arrivo dei Landmann a B., _qualcuno_ si fermasse a stare da loro per qualche settimana, per approfittare della tranquillità del posto per lavorare o semplicemente per godere della compagnia di vecchi amici. Qualche volta si è trattato di un collega di suo padre, più spesso invece è Aline Castro, una giovane scultrice dal grande potenziale che sua madre ha preso sotto la propria ala protettiva.

Quell’estate, invece, è stato Homer ad avanzare la richiesta che i suoi genitori hanno accolto con gioia, e così il  _l’ospite dell’anno_ ha avuto il volto Ole Nissen, il ragazzo con cui Homer ha diviso la stanza negli ultimi tre anni di collegio. 

“È un tuo amico, giusto?”  
Homer annuisce, circospetto: il tono che Eloise ha assunto è lo stesso che utilizza ogni volta che cerca di accaparrarsi quante più informazioni le sia possibile su qualcuno. E Homer, mosso da un istinto di cui non vuole nemmeno ricercare la radice, decide che la cosa non gli piace. Eloise non è una persona cattiva, ma la superficialità con cui appiccica giudizi in fronte alle persone sa far male, qualche volta. E Ole è esattamente il tipo di persona a cui Eloise potrebbe mostrare un sorrisetto condiscendente che si trasformerebbe poi in una risata venata di derisione, non appena lui le voltasse le spalle.

"E che tipo è?"

Homer si ritrova a ripensare al pomeriggio in cui è arrivato nella sua nuova scuola: trasferirsi in un collegio a quattordici anni non lo ha turbato più di tanto – era soprattutto curioso, curioso come mai era stato di saggiare i propri limiti e scoprire chi avrebbe potuto essere, lontano dalla presenza impegnativa dei suoi pazzi genitori. È stata una scelta razionale, che ha subito visto tutta la famiglia concorde: Homer era ormai troppo grande per continuare a saltare settimane di scuola per seguire le peregrinazioni attorno al mondo dei propri genitori, e aveva bisogno di un percorso scolastico stabile. E se i suoi genitori non erano capaci di avere una vita stabile, mossi da due lavori che continuavano a richiedere la loro presenza nei luoghi più disparati del mondo, allora forse l'unico modo per offrire a Homer un po' di stabilità era un collegio.

Lontano dai suoi genitori, la prima cosa che Homer ha imparato su di sé è la sua totale mancanza di senso dell'orientamento. Il primo giorno di scuola, una segretaria piuttosto efficiente ma dai modi un po' troppo sbrigativi lo aveva accompagnato per tutto l'edificio, sommergendolo di informazioni sulle lezioni, gli orari e le abitudini della scuola che lui aveva prontamente memorizzato, scordandosi però di fare caso a quale corridoio avessero imboccato per raggiungere la stanzetta piccola ma sorprendentemente accogliente in cui avrebbe alloggiato. E così Homer, che pure avrebbe voluto dedicarsi a qualche giro di perlustrazione in solitaria, aveva deciso di rimandare le peregrinazioni a più tardi, a quando avesse sentito le stanze accanto alle sue riempirsi e avrebbe potuto aggregarsi agli altri studenti, così da non perdersi.

Quando la porta della sua stanza si era aperta sul viso pallido di Ole Nissen, quel ragazzino gli era sembrato così sperduto che Homer aveva subito dato per scontato che anche Ole fosse appena arrivato: niente, nel modo circospetto con cui osservava la stanzetta, poteva dare a intendere che quella fosse la medesima stanza in cui Ole aveva dormito nei tre anni precedenti. Homer avrebbe scoperto solo mesi dopo che lo smarrimento sul viso di Ole era dovuto al fatto che nessuno gli aveva detto che il suo precedente compagno di stanza si era trasferito in una scuola più vicina a casa, e dunque non si aspettava di trovare uno sconosciuto seduto sul letto vicino alla finestra, il letto che nei tre anni precedenti era sempre stato il suo. 

Ecco che tipo è Ole: è qualcuno che si vede rubare il letto e non dice nulla per non mettere in imbarazzo lo studente nuovo. È il tipo di persona che tace spesso e mette fin troppo impegno nel cercare di passare inosservato, è il tipo che sembra essersi perso nella sua stessa casa, lo studente che sa tutte le risposte ma non alza mai la mano davanti a una domanda. Ole è il tipo di persona che può restare sveglia tutta la notte ad ascoltarti parlare di niente, salvo poi uscirsene alle prime luci dell'alba con un'osservazione capace di ribaltare il tuo punto di vista su tutta la questione. Ole è un complicato intreccio di insicurezze e silenzi attraverso cui riesce comunque a guardare il mondo con una lucidità che ha un che di commovente.

Ole è questo e molto di più, ma Homer non può – né vuole – dirlo a Eloise.

"È un tipo interessante. È mio amico!"

Homer pronuncia quelle parole con quel suo tono leggero che spesso la gente confonde con una presa in giro scanzonata: la verità è che Homer intende dire esattamente ciò che ha detto. Ole è  _suo amico,_ è la persona che non si stancherebbe mai di ascoltare e a cui potrebbe chiedere consiglio su qualsiasi cosa. E a Homer interessa tutto quanto di Ole, tutto, dalle cose che non pronuncia mai in presenza di altri al modo tutto suo che ha di fare i nodi alle stringhe delle scarpe, ma anche questa è una cosa di cui non può – e non vuole – parlare a Eloise. 

Eloise che lo fissa con un sopracciglio sollevato, cedendo però ben presto al sorriso e ridacchiando piano.

“Speriamo sia almeno un po’ più modesto di te”.

“Ma io _sono_ modesto!”  
Eloise ora alza gli occhi al cielo, fingendo un’esasperazione che chiaramente non prova. La sua mano scatta verso l’alto, e pollice e indice si stringono attorno a una ciocca dei capelli di Homer, tirandola leggermente.

“Sei un bugiardo, lo sai?”  
È questione di un istante. Un respiro, e il sentore leggero di camomilla gli si arresta sul viso, in corrispondenza della mano di Eloise. Lo scatto con cui Homer si allontana da lei è più brusco di quanto vorrebbe, ma la sensazione di fastidio che prova in quel momento è più forte del bisogno di controllarsi e comportarsi come una persona razionale.

Homer  _sa_ che quello è un comportamento sciocco: non ha il minimo senso irritarsi perché le mani di Eloise profumano delle saponette alla camomilla che sua madre ama e dissemina in tutta la casa. Eppure, quello è l’odore che Homer assocerà sempre alla sua infanzia, agli abbracci dei suoi genitori e al tepore del bacio della buonanotte. Non è un odore legato a un luogo, no, è un odore che racchiude uno squarcio di mondo – del  _suo_ mondo – e sentirlo così sulle mani di una persona qualsiasi è destabilizzante. È  _un’intrusione._ Ed è sciocco, perché Eloise non è certo la prima persona estranea alla famiglia a lavarsi le mani con una di quelle saponette, ma oggi la vicinanza di quella ragazza si rivela una delle cose più fastidiosa che Homer abbia provato nella sua vita. 

Eloise si allontana di scatto, gettando a Homer uno sguardo confuso e leggermente ferito.

“Ma ti sei offeso?”

Un respiro, Homer si fa bastare un respiro per riprendere il controllo della situazione, scostarsi i capelli dal viso e sorridere. Un sorriso un po’ sciupato, forse, ma sorridere è una cosa che sa fare piuttosto bene, anche quando qualcuno cerca di sporcare i suoi ricordi.

“No che non mi sono offeso”.  
Sembra bastare. 

Eloise riprende baldanza e risponde al suo sorriso con uno sbatacchiare di palpebre e occhi luminosi:

“Bene! Allora ci andiamo a prendere quel gelato?”  
“Anche sotto il caldo?”  
Improvvisamente, la prospettiva di passare il pomeriggio da solo con Eloise, seppur lontano da casa, si posa sul petto di Homer con il peso di un macigno.

“Dal momento che ti sei offerto di pedalare anche per me, sì”.

Mai Homer ha accolto lo scricchiolio della ghiaia sotto le gomme di un’auto con tanta riconoscenza. Lui ed Eloise sono sulla soglia della sua stanza, pronti a tuffarsi nel calore opprimente di quel pomeriggio di inizio estate, quando il suono che annuncia l’arrivo di qualcuno richiama Homer. Affacciandosi alla finestra, scorge un brandello di carrozzeria color salvia attraversare il piazzale, per poi svoltare oltre l’angolo della casa – lontano dalla rimessa, diretta all’ingresso principale, perché  _gli ospiti e le valigie si lasciano sempre il più vicino possibile alle scale_ , suo padre lo ripete sempre. 

Con un sorriso nient’affatto dispiaciuto, Homer supera Eloise, guadagnando il corridoio e le scale mosso da un’elettricità tutta nuova.

“Cambio di programma!”  
Homer non aspettava di veder comparire così presto l’auto di sua madre: è convinto che lei e Ole sarebbero tornati solo a pomeriggio inoltrato, ma è pur vero che, una volta appurato che lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di portarsi dietro Homer per i tre giorni in cui si sarebbe dovuta trattenere a Roma, Homer aveva smesso di preoccuparsi per l’organizzazione del recupero di Ole. Sua madre è sempre stata brava in queste cose, sa far combaciare orari e spostamenti con qualsiasi impegno e imprevisto, e pur nella costante confusione che sembra regnare nella sua vita, non dimentica mai nulla. Dunque è del tutto plausibile che _il pomeriggio_ cui Homer pensava sia in realtà il _primo_ pomeriggio, e non quello _tardo._

Tanto meglio, almeno così avrà il tempo di mostrare la casa a Ole, di accompagnarlo lungo il sentiero che porta agli scogli e insegnargli la via più comoda per scendere alla piccola baia vicino a casa, e poi magari farà in tempo ad andare a prendere il gelato in paese assieme a lui. O forse no, non farà niente di tutto questo, perché Brighton non sarà dall'altra parte del mondo, ma Ole non è abituato a viaggiare, e forse sarà stanco e preferirà solamente stendersi un po', e allora basterà fermarsi restare in giardino, nella frescura offerta dagli alberi, che sembra fatta apposta per invitare chiunque a chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare al sonno. 

Quando Homer esce nella calura estiva del giardino davanti a casa, suo padre ha già raggiunto l'auto e sta aprendo con un gesto cordiale la portiera del passeggero. Sua madre scende con un movimento fluido dall’auto, allunga la schiena con un gesto stanco e incontra lo sguardo di Homer, regalandogli un sorriso e una giocosa strizzata d’occhio.

“Fai il bravo, vieni a darmi una mano con i bagagli”, mormora, facendo un cenno vago al bagagliaio per poi voltarsi verso il marito, che è impegnato a stringere una mano di Ole con entrambe le sue.

Homer riesce a scorgere il sorriso genuino che entrambi i suoi genitori rivolgono a Ole, e solo allora l’amico alza lo sguardo e incontra il suo. Sul viso di Ole aleggia una vaga espressione smarrita, ma non è uno smarrimento spiacevole, di questo Homer è quasi sicuro. Ole si guarda attorno, abbraccia con uno sguardo il giardino inondato di sole e la facciata della casa, e il suo sorriso si riempie di meraviglia. Homer non fa il bravo, lascia la valigia di Ole e i borsoni di sua madre al loro posto nel bagagliaiome si infila con un gesto rapido fra Ole e suo padre, attirando l’amico in un abbraccio. L’ultima volta che i Landmann sono stati a B., lui e Ole non si conoscevano ancora. Gli sembra semplicemente  _giusto_ che ora Ole sia qui, che gli regali uno dei suoi abbracci un po’ rigidi continuando a lasciar vagare lo sguardo su tutto ciò che li circonda: è bello, quello stupore, e Homer non vede l’ora di mostrargli ogni cosa per poter guardare ambienti e oggetti familiari attraverso la prospettiva dello sguardo di Ole.

“Stai bene? Sei sopravvissuto alla mamma?”  
Ole, ancora stretto in quell’abbraccio che forse non è del tutto necessario – in fondo, sono passate soltanto due settimane da quando si sono salutati nel cortile della scuola, all’inizio dell’estate – annuisce piano.

“Sono vivo e vegeto. Mi piace, tua madre”.

Homer annuisce: sì, sua madre può essere un po’ eccessiva, ma è brava a piacere alle persone, soprattutto quando sono persone che piacciono a lei per prima. E Homer è sempre stato sicuro che Ole le sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo.

Si sciolgono dall’abbraccio e Homer si ritrova a fissare il viso di Ole – occhi chiari strizzati a difendersi dalla luce aggressiva – studiandolo con attenzione.

“Che hai?”  
Homer scuote la testa, e ride.

“Niente. È che mi sembri cresciuto, ma in due settimane non puoi avermi raggiunto”.

“Non posso averti raggiunto perché non sono mai stato più basso di te”.

“E invece sì!”  
“E io ti dico di no. Sono i capelli che ingannano”.

Homer si passa una mano fra i ricci, e ride di nuovo. È solo un gioco, quello, il gioco di due ragazzini che hanno affrontato l’adolescenza assieme, misurando la propria crescita con quella dell’altro e rincorrendosi in quella gara che non era mai stata una gara, guadagnando centimetri alla stessa velocità e ritrovandosi sempre e comunque alti uguali.

“Sono contento che tu sia qui”, sorride Homer, circondando con un braccio le spalle dell’amico e guidandolo piano verso l’interno della casa, senza nemmeno vedere Eloise ferma sulla soglia, braccia incrociate ed espressione vagamente corrucciata.

“Sono contento anche io. Ma non dovremmo aiutare i tuoi con i bagagli?”  
Homer scuote le spalle, getta un mezzo sorriso ai suoi genitori, che sono ancora fermi a parlare davanti alla macchina, e agita una mano nell’aria con leggerezza.

_“...Dopo”._

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Note:**

Su questa storia, su quanto avrei voluto scriverla e sulle difficoltà enormi che mi ha creato, credo potrei scrivere delle note più lunghe dello stesso capitolo, ma cercherò di contenermi e di lasciarvi solo le informazioni utili. 

Innanzitutto, ci tengo a specificare che sì, questa storia la considero una AU ambientata nel contesto del libro/film “Chiamami col tuo nome”: è un contesto che mi è sempre stato a cuore, e che inconsciamente credo possa aver influenzato, sotto certi aspetti, alcuni tratti del rapporto tra Ole e Homer. Un sacco di tempo fa (davvero, potrebbe essere passato un anno) nel contesto di un gioco su facebook Padme83 (che ringrazio infinitamente, e di cui vi consiglio di leggere TUTTO, perché scrive divinamente) mi aveva suggerito questa AU, e l'idea è rimasta sempre in un angolo della mia testa, prendendo man mano sempre più spazio e sempre più corpo. Dico che io la considero tale, perché in realtà non sono affatto certa che lo sia del tutto, perché non sono molto ferrata su come funzionino le cose con questo tipo di AU. Il mio intento non è quello di calare i personaggi (di cui ho già scritto altrove) una dinamica consolidata, né di far rivivere loro esattamente lo stesso schema narrativo del libro. In un certo senso, credo che Ole e Homer, per certi versi, abbiano diversi punti di contatto con Elio e Oliver, pur conservando (spero, dal momento che quando ho cominciato a scrivere di loro non avevo consciamente davanti i personaggi di Aciman come modello) la propria individualità. Insomma, sostanzialmente ho voluto aprire una parentesi *strizza l’occhio e indica il titolo* in cui poter trasportare i miei personaggi  _da qualche parte in Italia, a metà degli anni Ottanta._ E sì, siccome il sentiero più semplice a me fa schifo, nella mia testa questa ambientazione è un misto fra la campagna di Crema del film e la riviera del libro, scusate. Quindi, sì: ogni cosa vagamente riconducibile a CMBYN è chiaramente ispirata a quello (la casa, il sapone alla camomilla, le biciclette, anche il  _dopo_ di Homer…), il resto è opera mia.

Il titolo, invece (parentesi a parte, che ha un senso preciso che spero emergerà nei prossimi capitoli) si rifà a una poesia di Paul Celan, citata più di una volta nel libro: nella poesia, i concetti di Sempre e Mai hanno la lettera maiuscola, perché hanno un senso universale; qui ho preferito mantenerli in minuscolo, perché nella mia testa in questo contesto hanno perso il loro valore universale, ma si riferiscono a qualcosa di particolare e circoscritto (che, di nuovo, spero di riuscire a far emergere in seguito).

Non ho mai scritto storie più lunghe delle mille parole al tempo presente, e non mi trovo granché a mio agio con questa scelta (infatti la prima stesura – le prime cinque stesure, ché questo capitolo è stato un parto) erano tutte al passato: ho scelto poi di cambiare sia perché Homer, nella mia mente contorta, non è un personaggio che come punto di vista funziona al passato, sia perché, di nuovo, per quel senso che voglio dare a questa parentesi mi sembrava più giusto il tempo presente. 

Infine (giuro, infine): questa storia è la mia nemesi. Ci ho letteralmente perso il sonno, ho scritto e cancellato tutto troppe volte, ho riempito mezzo quaderno di appunti, ho fatto schemi su schemi, ho cercato di dare un senso a ogni cosa (volevo che le quattro parti in cui è diviso il libro si riflettessero anche qui), volevo avere tutta la prima stesura pronta prima di cominciare a pubblicare, ma non ci sono riuscita. Alla fine, ho capito che dovevo togliermi di dosso tutte queste sovrastrutture mentali che mi stanno frustrando e bloccando, quindi mi ritrovo a pubblicare qualcosa di cui probabilmente non sarò mai soddisfatta, ma spero che serva a far saltare il tappo. Ho un’idea precisa di come voglio che vada questa storia, ma non so  _come_ farla andare così: insomma, gli aggiornamenti potrebbero avere tempi variabili, e non so nemmeno quanto sarà lunga questa storia (indicativamente, però, non meno di tre capitoli e non più di sette).

Insomma, prometto che nei prossimi capitoli non ci sarà questo muro di testo di note, ma qui sentivo il bisogno di chiarire un po’ di cose.

Grazie a chiunque abbia avuto la pazienza di leggere fino a qui.

  



	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

  
  
  


È un rumore leggerissimo, poco più di un respiro: un cigolio appena accennato che si arresta subito. Se fosse addormentato, o anche solo distratto, Homer non lo avvertirebbe nemmeno. Ma Homer è sveglio, gli occhi spalancati nella luce ancora sporca di tenebre, quel grigiore indistinto che non è ancora l’alba, ma non è nemmeno più notte. Si sveglia sempre presto, specialmente d’estate, ma questa volta ha l’impressione di non essere mai andato a dormire, quasi che il sonno sia solo un'occasione sprecata, un'occasione che ora un cigolio indistinto gli sta restituendo, come se fosse un dono. Ricorda la cena, breve e dal sapore familiare: niente ospiti, nessun amico di passaggio, solo i suoi genitori e Ole, quasi che i suoi genitori avessero voluto ritagliare un attimo di quiete, uno spazio franco in cui permettere a Ole di riposare e cominciare ad ambientarsi. E poi ricorda la ritrosia di Ole a sistemarsi nella sua stanza, i suoi occhi chiari pronti a indugiare sui quaderni di scuola che Homer ha lasciato sulla scrivania, sulla libreria dove si mescolano i libri e i sassi dai colori particolari che ha collezionato da bambino. Ricorda la risata che è sfumata in uno sbuffo vedendo i vestiti di Homer pigiati l’uno sull’altro per liberare metà dell’armadio, e i tentativi di convincerlo a non lasciare la stanza,  perché non ne vale la pena.  Fa male, fa sempre un po' male vedere Ole così convinto di  non valerne la pena , perché Homer vorrebbe scuoterlo e convincerlo a vedersi come lui stesso lo vede, ma non ne è capace. E sapere di non esserne capace gli lascia sempre in bocca l'amarezza di una delusione con cui non è abituato a confrontarsi.

Quando ci sono ospiti, Homer è abituato a scivolare via dalla sua camera spaziosa per trasferirsi momentaneamente nel piccolo stanzino a cui si accede solo attraverso il bagno in comune o il balcone. Non è una bella stanza, ma a lui è sempre importato poco – del resto, l’estate non è fatta per restare chiusi in una stanza – e di certo non gli importa rinunciare a qualcosa per Ole. E non importa la sua ritrosia, il suo affermare che no, non ci sono proprio problemi, è giusto che Homer resti al suo posto, perché tanto quando Homer si mette in testa qualcosa, trova sempre il modo di convincere Ole a capitolare. 

Dopo la resa, è stato tempo solo per le  chiacchiere-fiume . Quelle che hanno sempre fatto da contorno alla loro amicizia, quelle che li hanno sempre portati a parlare di tutto e di niente, saltando da un argomento all’altro senza sosta e senza motivo. Alle volte, Homer pensa che quelle parole servano solo per avere una scusa per continuare a stare svegli e vicini. Altre, che siano semplicemente  necessarie:  parlando, srotolano pensieri, e l’uno mette ordine fra quelli dell’altro, costruendo un’immagine in cui entrambi riescono a riconoscersi. Altre ancora, invece, quelle chiacchiere sono solo qualcosa di bello, e le cose belle sono fatte per essere godute fino in fondo, senza pensieri e senza domande. 

Il cigolio della portafinestra si arresta subito, cedendo il posto al silenzio: non c’è alcun suono di passi sul balcone, né arriva lo stridore della vecchia seggiola di ferro che da troppi anni riposa appoggiata al muro. Homer può quasi immaginare Ole e i suoi movimenti goffi nel tentativo di non fare rumore, fermo a pochi passi dalla sua stanza e con lo sguardo carico di sonno perso nel grigiore di quell’alba non ancora del tutto iniziata. 

Homer soffoca uno sbadiglio, si allontana dal viso i capelli e scivola fuori dal groviglio soffocante delle sue lenzuola, accogliendo con un sospiro grato il refolo di aria fresca che si insinua dalla finestra aperta. Senza preoccuparsi troppo di non fare rumore – del resto, la stanza dei suoi genitori è dall’altra parte della casa, e Ole, che è l’unico che potrebbe disturbare, è già sveglio – raggiunge anche lui il balcone.

Ole, piedi nudi e capelli spettinati, è una figuretta pallida stagliata contro il contorno grigio della finestra. Gli rivolge uno sguardo sorpreso, poi soffoca uno sbadiglio e cerca di scusarsi:  
“Ho fatto rumore? Non volevo svegliarti”. 

“Non stavo dormendo. Che ci fai già in piedi?”  
Sussurrano entrambi, anche se non ce ne sarebbe bisogno. Sembra la scelta migliore, nel silenzio immobile di quel giorno che non è ancora giorno.

La risposta di Ole è solo una scrollata di spalle, ma a Homer non importa. Sono svegli, e tanto basta.

“Hai intenzione di rimetterti a dormire? Qui ci vuole ancora qualche ora prima che ci si possa avvicinare al tavolo della colazione”.  
Homer spera proprio di no, che Ole non abbia voglia di rimettersi a dormire, perché lui ormai si è lasciato il sonno alle spalle e vorrebbe solo dare inizio a quella giornata. E potrebbe farlo anche senza di Ole – lo ha sempre fatto, a B. – ma Ole è lì, e ci resterà soltanto per sei settimane, e Homer è deciso, per parte sua, a non sprecarne nemmeno un istante.

“In realtà no, non credo di avere sonno”.

Homer non prova nemmeno a nascondere la soddisfazione dal sorriso che gli sale alle labbra. Supera la sedia di ferro, ignora lo sguardo interrogativo di Ole e rientra in casa, senza degnare di uno sguardo il letto che fino a poche ore era stato il suo e che ora invece conserva ancora l'impronta del corpo di Ole.

Apre invece l'armadio, e trattiene a stento una risata.

"Spero che la mamma non venga mai a frugare qui, o la sentiremo borbottare come una pentola di fagioli per una settimana".

Prima di partire per Roma, sua madre ha raccomandato più e più volte a Homer di svuotare l'armadio e lasciare lo spazio libero per i vestiti di Ole, trasferendo le sue cose nel vecchio baule che staziona ai piedi del letto della stanza piccola. Homer detesta quel baule: ha un odore pungente e capace di impregnare le fibre di qualsiasi tessuto con quel sentore di vecchio e di chiuso che gli dà il voltastomaco. Per qualsiasi altro ospite, Homer si è sempre fatto da parte, per quanto di malavoglia. Ma Ole è un'altra cosa: a Ole non darebbe mai fastidio dover sistemare i suoi vestiti di fianco a quelli di Homer, e così Homer si è limitato liberare un ripiano, un cassetto e una manciata di grucce. Una cortesia del tutto inutile, dal momento che Ole si è accontentato di sistemare la propria valigia aperta sul ripiano più basso, senza preoccuparsi di svuotarla.

Homer avverte la presenza di Ole alle sue spalle, ma non si volta, né si ferma a spiegarsi. Si limita ad afferrare i vestiti che ha intenzione di indossare, e dopo un attimo di esitazione, si china sulla valigia di Ole, affondando le mani fra gli indumenti sconosciuti. E non riesce a trattenere un sorriso: fino ad ora ci ha mai pensato, ma mentre separa magliette e calzini si ritrova a pensare che di Ole conosce quasi tutto, ma non il guardaroba. Non quello estivo, per lo meno, perché a scuola Ole si limita alla divisa regolamentare. Ed è stupido, forse, perché nessuno dei due ha mai dato importanza ai vestiti, ma in qualche modo è bello pensare di poter conoscere di Ole anche qualcosa di così sciocco e apparentemente privo di qualsiasi importanza. È quasi commozione, quella che lo spinge ad accarezzare il bordo leggermente rovinato di una cintura arrotolata in un angolo della valigia.

"Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?"

Ole è guardingo, ma non sembra irritato, nonostante ne avrebbe ogni ragione – Homer sa che non è bello mettere le mani fra le cose altrui, ma questo non gli impedisce di lanciare una maglietta a Ole, prima di sollevarsi e dirigersi verso la porta del bagno.

"Faccio il bravo padrone di casa, ecco cosa faccio. Ti porto a fare un giro. Mettiti anche il costume!”

***

Il loro tono di voce è una marea che sale piano. Sono scivolati lungo i corridoi della casa ancora addormentata quasi in silenzio – Homer a fare strada, trattenendo a stento le risate, Ole subito dietro con il viso atteggiato in un'espressione perplessa e rassegnata.

Hanno guadagnato l'uscita sul retro, e Ole ha cominciato a bisbigliare qualche domanda a cui Homer non ha risposto se non dopo essersi richiuso alle spalle il cancelletto di legno che affaccia su un sentiero poco battuto.

La terra ancora umida di rugiada ha presto ceduto il passo ad arbusti secchi che si fanno strada a fatica tra la sabbia portata dal vento, e il silenzio che li circonda sembra avere un sapore nuovo: non è più il silenzio di una casa ancora addormentata, una casa da cui, per tacito accordo, si sono allontanati sforzandosi di fare meno rumore possibile. È un silenzio carico di aspettative, un silenzio che sembra riempirsi di luce ad ogni istante, ed è un silenzio che non si fanno più alcun problema ad infrangere.

Presto Homer abbandona il sentiero, arrampicandosi su alcune rocce piatte che costeggiano la strada. Non ha quasi bisogno di guardare per terra, di cercare e trovare le giuste sporgenze e i tratti più comodi da percorrere, perché se c’è un posto di B. che conosce come conosce sé stesso, è proprio quel tratto di costa. Non è un percorso difficile – suo padre ha sempre preferito quella parte di costa alle spiagge più vicine al paese: accessibili, sì, ma sin troppo affollate, e quando Homer era ancora un bambino ci venivano spesso da soli – e Ole lo segue senza difficoltà, nonostante la luce sia ancora fioca e le ombre giochino a confondere i contorni degli scogli.

E poi, la spiaggia.

Ci arrivano scendendo quelli che Homer ha sempre immaginato come dei gradoni naturali –  "Ma lo sai che da piccolo credevo che fosse una strada costruita dai giganti?"  – e quando le scarpe da ginnastica toccano la superficie cedevole ed elastica della sabbia ancora umida, Homer non riesce a trattenere il sorriso.

La baia è piccola, un abbraccio di scogli che circonda una lingua di sabbia dorata, e a quell'ora del mattino è deserta. C'è un odore persistente, un odore che Homer raramente ritrova durante il giorno, e il mare è una distesa scura e placida srotolata davanti a loro, appena increspata da onde leggere che sembrano accarezzare la spiaggia solo in un tentativo discreto di attirare la loro attenzione.

"Ah, che meraviglia!"

Accanto a Homer, Ole si è sfilato le scarpe, e affonda i piedi nudi nella sabbia. Ha gli occhi chiusi, le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi, e Homer ha l'impressione che dietro quell'apprezzamento laconico ci sia  tutto.  Che Ole abbia colto la meraviglia del manto di sabbia non ancora calpestato da anima viva, dei primi raggi del sole che accendono di riflessi d'oro la superficie del mare, della sensazione di essere le uniche persone sveglie, le prime a respirare con consapevolezza l'aria di questa nuova giornata.

E con quel respiro pieno di meraviglia, Homer sente le proprie vene percorse da quel pizzicore che gli ha sempre impedito di stare fermo, quello stimolo all'azione, quella voglia di affondare le mani nel cuore della vita.

"Dopo aver fatto il bagno è ancora meglio, te l'assicuro".

Si sfila i vestiti con un gesto impaziente e senza voltarsi cammina deciso verso il bagnasciuga.

Se c'è qualcosa che Homer ama sopra ogni altra, di quei bagni strappati all'alba, è il brivido del primo contatto fra i piedi nudi e l'acqua del mare. L'acqua non è mai troppo fredda, ma esiste sempre quell'attimo di sospensione dove tutto il suo corpo sembra contrarsi, quasi si stesse preparando ad affrontare qualcosa di spiacevole.

E poi, resta solo una risata.

Ole è presto un passo avanti a lui, e poi due, e poi trova il punto in cui il fondale si abbassa di colpo, e allora si tuffa, avanza sott'acqua, e la sua testa riemerge qualche metro più in là, accompagnata da bracciate sicure. Homer resta fermo a guardarlo nuotare fino a quando Ole si volta a cercarlo, la testa chinata di lato e un'espressione confusa. Solo allora Homer si decide a raggiungerlo.

"Sai che non ero sicuro che tu sapessi nuotare?" 

"E perché non dovrei saper nuotare?" 

Homer si stringe nelle spalle, per poi mettersi a galleggiare sul dorso. Non lo fa quasi mai, quando fa il bagno da solo, perché quando era piccolo sua madre lo ha sommerso di mormorii apprensivi in cui gli intimava di fare sempre attenzione alla riva e non farsi mai trascinare troppo dalla corrente, soprattutto lì, a B., dove ci sono più scogli che spiagge. Preoccupazioni esagerate di una donna che ha sempre preferito restare con i piedi sulla sabbia, forse, ma che si sono radicate piuttosto saldamente nella mente di Homer.

"Non so, così. Forse perché non ti ho mai visto nuotare".

Fatto peraltro nient'affatto significativo, dal momento che il solo tempo che hanno trascorso insieme lo hanno passato in un collegio ben lontano da qualsiasi pozza d'acqua.

"Ti ricordo che sono io quello che vive al mare", ribatte Ole, alzando gli occhi al cielo in un gesto che nemmeno prova ad essere convincente.

"Perché, a Brighton fate il bagno?"

"Perché non dovremmo?"

"Non avete freddo?"

Ole ride, con la sua risata a occhi chiusi e capo chino in avanti – è buffo, perché di solito la gente quando ride getta la testa all'indietro, ma Ole fa tutto l'opposto.

"Non fa  così  freddo, mica siamo al Polo Nord. E comunque ho imparato a nuotare in piscina, scemo".

Un paio di bracciate, e Ole si allontana di nuovo. Homer si raddrizza, getta un'occhiata alla riva non poi così lontana, e resta immobile. Che sia solo la diffidenza per il mare che sua madre gli ha trasmesso o altro, allontanarsi troppo dalla riva non gli è mai piaciuto. Non gli piace perdere i propri punti di riferimento, e ha l'impressione che più si allontani dalla riva e più i suoi movimenti in acqua si facciano goffi e incerti, dunque resta fermo e aspetta che Ole si volti, lo veda lontano e torni indietro. Perché Ole torna sempre indietro, e se Ole torna indietro, trovare punti di riferimento non è poi così importante.

"Forse pensavo che tu non sapessi nuotare solo perché sono io quello che nuota male".

"E scusami, tu nuoti male e vai a fare il bagno da solo all'alba? Ma non ce l'hai un po' di istinto di sopravvivenza?"

Questa volta è Homer ad alzare gli occhi al cielo: non ha detto di non saper nuotare, solo di non farlo benissimo. 

"Certo che ce l'ho, infatti mi pare di non essere qui da solo".

"Ma se hai appena finito di raccontarmi di tutte le volte che sei venuto qui a guardare l'alba con i piedi a mollo!"

Ole, un passo lentissimo alla volta, si sposta più vicino alla riva, fino a doversi accovacciare per restare in acqua, al riparo dall'aria fresca del mattino.

"Infatti, ho detto  con i piedi a mollo, mica al largo!"

"Sei impossibile".

"Nessuno è perfetto", scrolla le spalle Homer, accovacciandosi accanto all'amico e offrendo il viso ai primi raggi del sole che fa capolino dietro gli scogli che delimitano la baia. 

"E invece tu sei impossibile perché riesci a sembrare perfetto anche quando rischi di ammazzarti come uno scemo".

Quello di Ole è solo un mormorio pronunciato a capo chino, un mormorio imbronciato, che il ragazzo sembra aver combattuto. È un mormorio che resta sospeso tra di loro, ingombrante e scomodo, per dei secondi che sembrano allargarsi fino a inghiottire ogni cosa. Homer esita, prende le misure di quello strano silenzio, e decide di cancellarlo con uno schizzo d'acqua in faccia e una risata.

"Solo tu e la mamma potete pensare che io abbia mai rischiato di ammazzarmi facendo un bagno. Lo sapevo che sareste andati d'accordo".

La risposta di Ole è uno spruzzo d'acqua a due mani, e poi c'è spazio solo per una guerra fatta di rincorse e agguati. Homer ride, perché cercando di far cadere Ole cade anche lui, e quella caduta somiglia un po' a un abbraccio – e Ole i suoi abbracci deve sempre nasconderli dietro la maschera di qualche altra cosa, e allora, davvero, va bene anche così. Va così bene che per quando si decidono a tornare verso casa – vestiti bagnati incollati addosso e labbra blu – il sole è ormai alto nel cielo, e i villeggianti più mattinieri hanno già spezzato il silenzio di quella giornata. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:

Questo capitolo è così breve e soprattutto poco significativo per la trama che quasi mi vergogno, ma ormai abbiamo capito (io, me e me stessa) che questa storia me la devo strappare di dosso a suon di morsi e unghiate. E se avessi passato altre due settimane a cercare di dare un senso a questo capitolo avrei probabilmente finito per cancellare pure il primo (possibilità che mi sembra sempre molto allettante), e quindi via, va bene anche così, come direbbe Homer.


End file.
